


Like Rushing Waters

by Devoted_Device



Series: What the FUCK did I just read!? [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: But I am most likely going to do it again, Desperation, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Urine, Wetting, forgive me Father for I have sinned, so sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted_Device/pseuds/Devoted_Device
Summary: "Imagine your OTP running into each other. Literally. Person A rushes to the bathroom in a desperate emergency. Person B happens to be walking by and they crash into each other. Person A lands on top of Person B. If that wasn’t embarrassing enough they also have an accident right then and there."Prompt credit to - http://otpeeprompts.tumblr.com/Person A - Goro AkechiPerson B- Akira Kurusu/Protagonist 5





	Like Rushing Waters

Detective work piled with interviews coming after then followed up with even more school work, the years that he had to deal with such a schedule one would think he’ll be able to plan ahead for emergencies. Even so, he was unable to predict the back-to-back interviews that were suddenly given to him. The whole ordeal was quite tiring for the Ace Detective, having to chug one coffee after another just to be able to stay awake.

Up since six in the morning and now near eight at night, only once did he get a chance to take a bathroom break, yet that was at noon. Currently now he was at another interview on live television, thankfully it’s just a few more minutes until they go off screen.

He crossed and uncrossed his legs a number of times, fidgeting ever so slightly in his seat.

Countless of questions were being asked to him, which did help him keep his mind off his bladder for majority of the interview. However as the time passes by the voice of the interviewer was slowly getting lost, all his focus was now on trying not to wet himself on stage. That’s one thing he knew he would never be able to live down, if such a thing were to happen he’ll have to leave this country all together because he’d die of embarrassment.

Nearly all audiences’ eyes were on him so he hoped no one notices his needs but it did put him on edge. Perhaps he should have just refused the invite to appear on show, or at least made them wait just a bit so he could have a chance to use the restroom.

“And that concludes our segment, thank you Akechi-Kun for joining us today.”

Jumping slightly he was pulled out from his thoughts, quickly gathering his composer and gave his usual T.V. smile. “It was no problem at all, thank you for having me.” 

Once they were off air, Goro quickly made his way off stage, avoiding those who try to catch his attention. He’ll be able to talk to them at a later time, possible when he wasn’t near soaking himself. Making his way toward the restroom he was hoping to finally be able to relieve himself only to be brought to despair as he was greeted with an ‘out-of-order’ sign. A bit of urine escape, seeping into his boxers, quickly he crossed his leg and double over, forcing himself not to hold himself.

Perhaps he’ll be able to use the restroom on the way back to his apartment. There were a few stops at the train station. Going back to the lockers, he grabbed his suitcase and quickly made his way out of the T.V. Station, making sure he avoided as many people as he could. The quicker he could leave, the better.

Of course the world wasn’t so kind to him, every restroom he passed were either out-of-order, closed for clean, of would have a long line that he knew he wouldn’t last in. The only thing left for him to do would hope for the best and make his way back to his apartment. A small whimper escaped, he has been holding it for so long he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll last. His muscles were being to get sore from having to hold it, he had to awkwardly speed walk his way just so nothing would leak out.

Sighing softly, he entered his train.

The train ride home was absolute hell, with how crowded the train is Goro was forced against the wall, thighs tightly pressed against each other in hopes he wouldn’t have an accident right then and there. He was forced to face away the crowd, trying to hide his face so no one would be able to recognize him. Having a full bladder was bad, but having news about Goro Akechi looking as though he’s ready to wet himself on the public train.

Face completely flushed red, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes, the pressure of his bladder was ready to burst at any moment, if he doesn’t want to wet his pants he’ll have to have to quickly make it to a restroom. Back turned away from others, he was getting restless and hopped from foot to foot, jumping in his little spot just trying to will his needs away.

He could feel just how tightly his grip on the suitcase is, if it weren’t for his gloves he would be able to see just how white his knuckles got, taking every ounce of his will to not grab himself right then and there.

Every so often a small amount of urine would leak out causing him to quietly cry out. He could feel tears beginning to run down his cheeks, the pain from holding his bladder was starting to get overwhelming. 

Finally, it was his stop. He wasted no time to leave the stations, because of course all the restrooms at the station were closed. Once he was out of majority of people’s sight he began to ran, quickly making his way back home.

Thanks to the darkness of the night, no one had noticed him or recognized him, which he is thankful for. 

His legs ran as fast as he could, heading toward home taking a few short cuts through some alley ways to quicken the trip back.. 

A small leak escape, the waistband on his pants pressed down on his bladder making it all more difficult to hold it in. Yet he focused himself to continue to run home as he was only a few blocks away. Just a little more and he’ll finally be able to let go, although just the thought of it made him feel more beginning to leak out. He needed to grab himself.

Closing his eyes, he went to grab his crotch to prevent more from leaking out but what he didn’t notice the person that stood in his path.

One minute Goro was running toward his home then next he laid on top of a person. He groaned in pain, only moving when the one that laid under managed to sit up as Goro straddle his hips. 

Pulling back, is takes Goro a few seconds to registers that the person he bumped into was Akira, the one currently staying at Leblanc. The look on the other meant he was just as surprised as he was, being knocked right into each other, falling to the ground. 

Yet, as Akira’s eyes stared at him it suddenly began to grow wider and a small blush beginning to coat his cheeks, Goro was confused as to why that was until he felt it. His own eyes began to widen, face turning extremely red as he felt where he sat beginning to get warmer and wetter. Before Akira’s eyes could trail downward, Goro quickly pulled the other into an embrace so he couldn’t look.

Goro trembled from where he sat, Akira could hear that the older of the two was beginning to cry, or full on sobbing by this point. Looking to the side, one would notice how large the puddle was growing and it still didn’t feel like Goro was going to stop yet with how much was still pouring out.

It felt warm, Akira moved his hands from the ground to hold Goro’s back so it wouldn’t get wet from the puddle of urine. He was unable to see the older teen’s face but he could already tell just how embarrassed he must be. Especially from how he trembles in his hold and sobbed in his ear.

After a minute or two it seemed the stream was finally beginning to die down and once it stopped, Goro didn’t more, possible too ashamed to look at the mess he made.

An awkward silence fell upon them. Even so, the two of them couldn’t stay in such a position.

“Hey,” Akira spoke up causing Goro to flinch. He cleared his voice, speaking softer this time as he tried again. “Don’t be upset,”perhaps the best thing to do in this situation is to make sure that Goro knew everything was fine. “There’s a bathhouse near here with Leblanc nearby, we could wash up and I’ll give you something to wear.” 

Goro still didn’t move, but small sniffling noises can be heard. 

Sighing, Akira began to soothingly rub the older of the two’s back and spoke gently. “It’s okay, don’t cry, everything’s fine. You’re fine, accidents happen,” of course that alone only made the other cry more. “It’s alright, I’m not mad.”

“...You’re not?”

It seemed he was able to get a reaction. Pulling back, he was now able to see the other's face. Tears streamed down his face and are still pouring out, even in the darkness he could tell how flushed his face is. Akira had a small smile on his face, slowly bringing a hand to Goro’s cheek, cupping it in his hand as he wiped away some of the tears. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Accidents happen so don’t be upset.”

Tears still poured out from his eyes, but it seemed as though it was for a different reason this time.

Goro had to wait in the laundry room near the bathhouse as Akira left to get some clothes, he promised he won’t say a word nor mention him as to why he was covered in piss when he enters Leblanc. He seemed nonchalant about the whole thing despite having been peed on.

It wasn’t long before Akira comes back with two sets of clothing and some toiletries, looking over at Goro, he motions for him to come follow him into that bathhouse. Lucky for them, it doesn’t seem anyone else was there.

Washing up the two now soaked in the bath, sitting side-by-side.

“Once we’re done here, I’ll get started with cleaning our clothes. They’ll know what had happened if I have it, so after it’s clean head back. You can give me my clothes back the next time we see each other.”

Goro had his gaze down at the water. “Why are you so nice to me even after what happened?” He managed to ask.

He shrugs. “Any decent person would have done the same, besides, something likes this won’t make me think any less of you.”

He looks up to see the other who had his eyes closed as he relaxed in the tub, after a few seconds, Goro does the same. He was grateful that the person he bumped into was Akira, anyone else would have been disgusted with him and tossed him to the side. But he was different, so for now, he’ll just relax next to the closest thing he could call a friend.


End file.
